vegeta saves townsville!!!
by roast chicken
Summary: hey ppl! i'm back!!! this is my 1st dbz fic, so don't b 2 harsh. and i am very sorry about the spelling cus i am not in the rite frame of mind for these things. SO, R+R!!! PLZ!!!


Vegeta and the power puff girls A.User Normal A.User 2 119 2001-10-30T18:44:00Z 2001-10-30T18:44:00Z 2 651 3712 NRP 30 7 4558 9.3821 

Don't own any of it. Never claimed to. Plz don't sue. 

Vegeta and the power puff girls 

The city of townsville is under attack!!! There's a green dude with pink muscles attacking and terrorising the peaceful people of townsville. His name. Alan. His origin nameck. He is the evil nameck. (I reckon I spelt that wrong) 

At the power puff house hold…

*Beep, beep* 

"Hello mayor?"

"Power puff girls, townsville in trouble. There's a big green dude, with pink muscles is attacking the city."

"We're on our way mayor." 

*Zuum* 

The power puff girls arrive at the scene. Sure enough there's a big green dude with pink muscles, destroying townsville. "Hey what are you doing?" blossom asks stupidly (I have nothing against blossom just it's a stupid question.) Alan looks up from destroying and says, "I am doing my job. My father was taxidermies before me and his father before him. You see just one day I was working in McDonalds and I started stuffing animals with sand. I want to fill a rat with the entire Gobi dessert."

All power puffs look at each other. "Okay."

"I'm destroying your stupid little town."

"Well, stop what you're doing and build me an ark."

Alan looks incredulously at bubbles "excuse me?"

Bubbles looks uncomfortable "sorry, stop destroying townsville"

"NEVER!" Alan shoots a big purple thing at all power puffs. They all scream and pass out. 

In the dbz world…

Vegeta is sawing wood. (A/n: why?) His sensitive ears pick up on power puffs screaming. Vegeta realises he is not sawing wood and that he is really punching a baboon (a/n I have nothing against baboons). 

Baboon: stop hitting me. Leave me alone I'm trying to sleep.

Vegeta: I'm not, I'm sawing wood. This is my mind, get out of my mime. That's my motto. No baboons in mime. 

Baboon: what have you got against baboons in mime?

Vegeta: nothing, just it's MY mime. 

Vegeta gets bored and final flashes the baboon. (Vegeta: I'll give him sleep.) 

So any way back to the story. Vegeta has heard the power puffs screaming and doesn't particularly care. But he soon hears the evil Alan laughing, and realises that he is an evil green dude attacking townsville. Now Vegeta cares about townsville. (A/n: k ppl, I am actually a really big fan of Vegeta, but I have bin watchin too much Eddie izzard, dbz and power puff girls recently. Not a good combination. Also if I've spelt nameck wrong, which I think, I have. I'm v sorry). So Vegeta fly's of to townsville to save the day. He gets there to see. Alan laughing manically, looking at poor lil power puffs. That happen to be passed out on the floor. Vegeta looks at the mess "look what you've done to townsville you fool. Prepare to go to another dimension." Vegeta says harshly. 

Alan is uninterested in Vegeta. This only annoys him further. And so Vegeta powers up to super saiyan (sorry am really crap at remembering how to spell these things) "You can't do any thing look at your precious power puff girls."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Precious? To me? Please." 

Alan is now freaked out. "But the only reason I attack townsville is because I wanted to beat up the power puffs and then people would feel helpless." 

"You stupid, stupid… err… umm… fiend." (A/n Vegeta said fiend bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha). 

"Yes, I am and there nothing you can do about it." 

"Oh, really?" Vegeta said amiably. 

There's a tense silence, which is broken by "the last time we played you won" coming from now where. Vegeta and Alan looked at each other afraid. Then Vegeta said "please"

And blasted Alan away. By this time the power puffs had recovered and were staring at Vegeta. "What are you looking at?" he spat. 

"You just saved townsville."

"Yes I know" came the arrogant reply. By this time hearts were coming off buttercup like no tomorrow, she sighed looking at Vegeta dreamily. "What's up with her?" he asked. 

"Actually I'm not sure. Buttercup, buttercup?" said blossom waving her little arm in front of her sisters face. 

"Eh?" buttercup answered 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Eh." 

"Okay, *****gasp***** she's…sh.. She's likes him." Squealed blossom in realisation 

Bubbles covered her mouth and giggled uncontrollably. "She likes HIM!!!??"

Vegeta folded his arms, 'why wouldn't she like me?' then he shook his head, 'what am I thinking?' 

"Right so brats I must go now" with that he flew of never to be seen again. Buttercup came out of her daze and forever remembered the wonderful golden man, who was rude and arrogant. And came to save the peaceful place of townsville just the one time.


End file.
